Apego
by beautiful-sadness
Summary: One-shot. Las luces de la ciudad danzan sensualmente al ritmo del viento. Invitándome, seduciéndome, incitándome; mientras no dejo de pensar en ti. Supongo que ha llegado la hora...ShakaXMu.


Aquí les dejo este pequeño one-shot MuXShaka. Espero que les guste!

**Disclaimer: **Nada mío, todo de Kurumada.

**Apego.**

La oscuridad de la noche va cediendo el paso lentamente a la madrugada, las estrellas tenues se despiden del firmamento mientras la luna, derrotada, inicia su descenso para dar paso al calor del Sol. Y en medio de todo, tú. Las mantas cubren tu cuerpo desnudo, protegiéndolo del frío de estas horas; duermes apaciblemente, sin nada que disturbe tu descanso. Mi respiración acompasada se asegura que ni yo mismo lo haga, para poder seguir contemplándote un poco más...desde lejos.

La costumbre de la cercanía por el día se rompe al caer la noche y cada quien se dirige a su respectivo templo. La cercanía de compañeros en nada se podría comparar con el tenerte, justo debajo de la luna, como algo más. Algo que deseo desde hace mucho y que cada vez se me hace más lejano, mientras rompo la quietud de tus aposentos y te observo desde la ventana. Costumbre adquirida cuando pude comprender que dejamos la infancia atrás. Así, noche tras noche velo tu sueño, cuidando que nada ni nadie lo inquiete y, al mismo tiempo, cayendo en la cárcel que yo mismo me he creado.

En estos momentos recuerdo cuando nos conocimos, pequeños e ingenuos los dos, esperando con ansías aquellas mentiras que se nos prometían, aquél mundo que se extendía en la palma de la mano. Tus cabellos lilas contrastaban con los míos, dorados; mientras tus ojos brillaban con la inocencia propia de la juventud. ¡Ah, qué días aquellos!

Te mueves ligeramente, acomodando tu mano debajo de la cabeza, mientras no puedo hacer otra cosa que mirar tus labios entreabiertos, casi suplicando por un beso que no va a llegar. La brisa me trae tu aroma y me permito aspirarlo profundamente pensando en todas las tardes que compartimos juntos antes, sin saber lo que eras para mí.

A lo lejos, las luces de la ciudad bailan sensualmente, acoplándose a la serenidad de la noche. Serenidad que siento en la piel cuando se tensa involuntariamente indicándome que es hora de regresar a mi propio templo.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Te vas, una vez más. Al notar como tu presencia abandona mi recinto, mi cuerpo se permite relajarse un poco. Otra vez que he fingido dormir y otra vez que lo has creído. Sé que me observas, impasible, desde la ventana. Sé que cada noche sucede lo mismo y ansío, entreabriendo los labios, que pase algo más. Al mismo tiempo, no puedo evitar sentir miedo y mi corazón late a mil por hora cuando tu cosmos abraza el mío, aunque sea sólo el primer instante, cuando te permites bajar un poco la guardia. No sé cuando comenzó todo, pero quisiera creer que fue cuando te vi como santo dorado por primera ocasión; y de ahí, no se ha detenido. Incluso, el sentimiento es tan grande que puedo casi oler cuando estás en peligro, relativamente; que puedo sentir tu paz cuando estoy preocupado o percibir tu determinación cuando algo te molesta.

Un suspiro escapa de mi boca cuando el aire me avisa que debes de estar ya en tus aposentos, dejando atrás esa coraza que te caracteriza, esa perfección que sólo esconde tu verdadera persona, mucho más interesante. ¡Quisiera decirte algo! ¿Pero qué le digo a un ser tan perfecto como tú? Seguramente te aburrirías con el tiempo de algo tan simple como soy. ¿Me quieres o es sólo un sentimiento que escapa a tu comprensión?

Tienes razón, las luces de la ciudad parecen danzar en medio de la noche.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Me preparo un té antes de dormir, aún cuando sé que ya son más de las tres y que en pocas horas deberé de estar en pie nuevamente. Y es que ya se ha convertido en una adicción para mí. El recorrido nocturno, el olor a tierra y la brisa, acariciante, incitante, excitante. Tú, desnudo ante mí, invitándome, provocándome...siempre un poco más. El té penetra por mi garganta y calma mis más bajos instintos mientras cierro los ojos y me imagino cómo será despertar a tu lado.

Sin saberlo, me he quedado dormido en la mesa. Un dolor de cuello me lo indica cuando los rayos del sol queman mi piel. A veces me pregunto si será normal pensar en ti como lo hago yo, si velar tu sueño es real o es una ilusión que mi cerebro ha creado. Al principio, en nuestra niñez, creí que el roce de manos entre dos aprendices era correcto, que el buscar tu compañía sobre ninguna otra era un símbolo de amistad y que el pensar en ti cuando me sentía derrotado en los entrenamientos era sólo una forma de darme ánimos.

Poco a poco, sin embargo, la sensación fue mutando, al punto de no soportarte la mirada y terminar huyendo de tu persona, para luego buscarte en las sombras con una necesidad apremiante. Necesidad que hoy, justo hoy, no me deja estar ni un minuto más.

Paso el resto del día divagando, más que meditando. El corazón se me acelera cada vez que tu nombre viene a mi cabeza (prácticamente, sufriré de una taquicardia); y sólo ansío en que llegue la noche para ir a verte una vez más.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

El día ha caído, en la rutina de siempre, sin embargo hoy lo siento diferente. El aire se me hace pesado y la emoción parece no dar lugar al cansancio, aún así me dirijo a mi recámara, preparándome a leer un poco antes de iniciar el ritual acostumbrado, la armadura yaciendo ya en su caja. Mi mirada no se puede alejar de la ventana. Esperándote. Llamándote. Invocándote. Sin embargo, todavía no es hora de que llegues, así que tengo tiempo de leer unas cuantas páginas, dejándome sumergir en la historia que empecé hace un par de días.

"Hoy hace mucho viento". El murmullo me hace girarme mientras cierro el libro entre mis manos convulsivamente, sobresaltándome. Es mucho más temprano que de costumbre y no he podido fingir mi sueño...Aquí estás, mirándome con tus hermosos zafiros y sonriendo enigmáticamente, mientras caigo irremediablemente en tu hechizo.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Te has quedado mudo. Seguramente te sorprendes de verme aquí. ¿Será eso una buena señal? No puedo evitar sonreír al verte concentrado de esa manera. Igual que no pude evitar verte hoy más temprano y hablar contigo. ¿Sabes el valor que tuve que tomar? Irónico, viniendo de uno de los caballeros más orgullosos, ¿no?. Casi parezco de nuevo un niño al temblar de miedo ante la posibilidad de tu rechazo. Pero ya estoy aquí, así que sin recibir invitación termino de entrar por la ventana y me siento a tu lado, en tu cama. Casi como si fuera un pecado, respiro tu mismo aire y tomo el libro de entre tus dedos, sólo un roce y se produce en mí una descarga eléctrica que me hace pensar si no me has matado ya. La incertidumbre me hiere y me desangra gota a gota cuando tus esmeraldas me miran intrigadas. He cogido uno de los mechones que caen grácilmente sobre tus mejillas y lo coloco detrás de tu oreja, un gesto demasiado agresivo a mi parecer, al menos para iniciar la plática. Un sonrojo me indica que piensas igual y casi temo haberlo hecho, pero quería apreciar la sensación de tu tez antes de decirte todo.

Entreabro mis labios y casi estoy a punto de soltarlo cuando, ahora, son tus manos las que sujetan las mías. ¿Lo que me reflejan tus pupilas será ternura? ¿Compasión? ¿Amor, acaso?

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

De pronto, he comprendido a lo que vienes. Y, no puedo permitir que des el primer paso. Ya has hecho suficiente con venir a verme todas las noches, mientras yo fingía por cobarde. Por miedo a un enfrentamiento cara a cara y no poder contenerme. Por miedo a terminar tirándote en mi cama y despojarte de tus virtudes, de tu esencia. Así que, abres los labios y sé lo que dirás. ¿Sabrás tú que realmente no dormía? ¿Sabrás tú que temblaba bajo la sábana al imaginar el roce de tus manos en mi piel? Te miro como sólo yo te puedo mirar, con eso que mezcla lo sublime con el pecado.

"Yo lo sabía". Te digo, sin más demoras. "Siempre lo he sabido". Me miras, interrogante, pero al poco tiempo tus zafiros se abren y te sonrojas en demasía. Demasiado incitante para mí y mi cobardía. "Nunca estaba realmente dormido, sólo..."

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Sé lo que dirás. Y no me importa. Ya tendremos más tiempo para hablar. Ahora mis labios se unen a los tuyos y te beso suavemente; para descubrir que su sabor es aún mejor que el del más fino té y su textura supera en creces a la de las flores de mi jardín. Húmedos, además. Exploro un poco más e introduzco mi lengua en tu boca, el beso se torna más agresivo y siento la necesidad de conocerte a fondo. Mis dientes muerden tus labios mientras te dejas hacer y pronto tu cuerpo se acopla al compás del mío, permitiéndote jugar también. Mis manos se pierden en tus cabellos y bajan por tu espalda, generando una rigidez en tu cuerpo. Tal vez, demasiado rápido. No importa, tampoco; tenemos tiempo.

Me separo dolorosamente de ti y acaricio con la palma de mi mano tus labios, ahora un poco más rojos de lo usual. No necesitas decirme nada, lo entiendo. Entiendo la posición de cada uno y lo que conlleva, pero ya no podía más. Tu mano, entrelazada a la mía me asegura que sientes lo mismo y puedo sentir que ambas respiración se han sincronizado. "Te amo".

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

¡Lo he dicho! Sin pensarlo, sin que mi cerebro mandara la señal y sin darme cuenta. Las palabras han salido de mi boca, después de ese beso que he recibido de tu parte. El mejor de todos. Bueno, realmente el primero...pero ha sido excelente. Y es que no puedo dejar de pensar en ti, y si es nuestro destino estar separados, si es nuestro castigo el no poder tenerte a mi lado, ya no importa. Porque ya he conocido tu sabor y he tenido tu esencia entre mis manos, porque sé que piensas lo mismo que yo y que no es sólo un espejismo creado por la soledad. Pues bien, si mi castigo es una eternidad solo a cambio de un instante a tu lado, que así sea.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Las luces de la ciudad danzan sensualmente al ritmo del viento. Invitándome, seduciéndome, incitándome. Pero, por ahora no les haré caso, que es tiempo de dormir. Me has dejado un espacio en tu cama y puedo apreciar tu cuerpo desde una distancia mucho menor, en todo su esplendor...comprendiendo que esta noche tampoco dormiré temprano. Aún tengo mucho por conocer y me muero por saciar mi sed, mientras me dedico a investigar poco a poco.

Las luces de la ciudad danzan al ritmo de los latidos de mi corazón. Que ahora es tuyo. ¿El libro? Ha quedado olvidado junto a la ventana.

**Si llegaron hasta aquí, gracias por leer. =)**

**Se aceptan críticas, sugerencias y/o tomatazos.**

**Sayo!**


End file.
